y despues que?
by cynthia88
Summary: Troy tiene entrenamientos, Gabriella tiene que estudiar y solo se ven en los ensayos, podra su a mor sobrevivir a no verse.
1. Ocupados

Disclaimer, bueno los personajes los tome de la peli solo la historia es mia.

Esta capitulo se lo dedico a mi hermana que le encanta la peli, Joy te quiero, espero que lo leas y que te guste.

Y despues...

Había pasado una semana desde que Troy y Gabriella, habían presentado su segunda audición para ser los personajes principales de la obra que la maestra Darbus estaba organizando, era el primer año en que la escuela entera estaba muy entusiasmada por ver el musical que estaban preparando, ya que la selección de los protagonistas era de lo mas interesante.

Troy estaba muy estresado ya que pronto seria el gran juego por el que había estado esperando toda su vida, directores de diferentes escuelas iban a estar presentes he iban a otorgar una cantidad reducida de becas a los mejores estudiantes, por lo que Troy estaba mas estresado que antes, ya que tenia que vivir su tiempo para poder ir a los entrenamientos que cada vez eran mas intensos, también debía asistir a cada uno de los ensayos para la obra y tenia que buscar un poco de tiempo para pasarlo con Gabriella.

Gabriella por su parte se encontraba en las mismas, tenia mucho que estudiar si quería poder derrotar a sus contrincantes, además tenia que asistir a los ensayos para la obra, así como aprenderse todas las canciones con las que iba a contar el musical y por si esto fuera poco no tenia demasiado tiempo para pasar con Troy los últimos días, solo lo había visto en los ensayos del musical y había cruzado pocas palabras con el que no fueran parte del guión.

Era fin de semana y Troy pensó que podía pasar un poco de tiempo con Gabriella, pero ella ya tenia un compromiso con su familia.

-No puedo, hay una reunión familiar y no puedo faltar-

-Entiendo, pero no nos hemos visto-

-Si, lo se-

-Entonces creo que nos veremos el lunes en la escuela-

-Si creo que si, peor no me hagas sentir mal-

-No, yo te entiendo-

-Después del juego y del musical vamos a tener mas tiempo para salir-

-Si-

-Entonces nos vemos-

-Si adiós-

Y Gabriella se marcho a su casa, tenia que alistarse para la reunión con su familia, peor la cara de Troy no dejaba de aparecerle en su cabeza, sabia que se veían poco, pero se mantenía optimista, trataría de encontrar el tiempo para pasarlo juntos.

El fin de semana pasó demasiado rápido.

Y ya era lunes, sonó la campana y todos los alumno se colocaron en sus asientos, Gabriella se sentaba a lado de Troy, mientras que Chad se sentaba a lado de Taylor, su noviazgo iba de lo mejor, a comparación del de Troy y Gabriella que cada vez tenían menos tiempo para estar juntos, al otro lado del salón estaba Ryan y una banca adelante estaba Sharpay, ambos estaban mirándose en el espejo para poder descubrir si había algún desperfecto en su apariencia.

-Debo de ocupar mas horas de mi tiempo en mi apariencia, mira se me escapo arreglar mi uña, mira esta esquina no esta bien pintada-dijo acercando su mano a su hermano

-Si, "¿mas de lo que acostumbras?"-

Troy estaba un poco resentido con Gabriella por no haber salido con el, entendía que tenia un compromiso, peor sentirse un poco lejano a ella era algo que no podía evitar.

A Gabriella este sentimiento no le paso desapercibido quería hablar con Troy pero la maestra Darbus estaba llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes al parecer tenia lago importante que decir.

-bueno, silencio hay algo importante que deben saber-

-claro, seguramente se cancelara el musical – dijo en un murmullo Chad que apenas pudo ser escuchado por Taylor quien se rió por lo bajo.

-¿Estas enojado conmigo?-

-¿Señorita Montez seria tan amable de prestarme atención?-

-Si, lo siento-

-Bueno lo que tengo que anunciarles es que…-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Hola, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews me encantan los reviews y diganme si quieren que continue con este ff XD

atte:cynthia88


	2. 2 La noticia

_**Primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas ya que me he tardado demasiado en actualizar de verdad lo siento mucho, pero han surguido varios problemas, gracias por los reviews que me animaron a subir, de verdad mil gracias.**_

_**Disclamer.- estos personajes no son para nada mios solo los tome prestados.**_

* * *

-Lo que tengo que anunciarles es que el musical de primavera se adelantara, lo presentaremos el miércoles de la próxima semana, lo se, ahora tenemos que ensayar con mas determinación, pero estoy convencida que lo lograremos y que el musical sera todo un exito.- 

Troy y Gabriella se levantaron de sus asientos.

-¿Que?- ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo atrayendo la atención de los demás alumnos, que los miraban sorprendidos ya que no se esperaban esa reaccion por parte de ellos..

-¿Tienen algún inconveniente? –

-Señorita Darbus si Troy y Gabriella no quieren participar, Ryan y yo no sabemos las letras de las canciones y los diálogos a la perfección- dijo Sharpay inmediatamente, no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad para hacerle saber a Troy y a Gabriella que ninguno de los dos era indispensable para sacar adelante el musical.

-Gracias Sharpay, yo lo se, pero no te nos adelantes, estoy segura que ni Troy ni Gabriella tienen algún inconveniente¿no es así?-

Para algunos esta nueva información era buena, porque no tendrían que esperar tanto para poder escuchar a Gabriella y a Troy cantando, pero para Troy era demasiado alarmante la idea de tener que sacrificar mas tiempo en los ensayos, que conociendo lo perfeccionista que era la maestra Darbus los haría ensayar mas de lo que ya lo hacían, lo mismo pasaba con Gabriella, no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que el tiempo que iba a pasar con Troy iba a ser en extremo muy reducido.

-No, no hay ningún problema- contestaron ambos, pero se podía notar cierta preocupación y tristeza en sus voces.

Al finalizar las clases y antes de los ensayos Troy y Gabriella pudieron conversar.

-¿Ya no estas enojado conmigo?-

-Estaba enojado, pero no contigo-Gabriella sonrió.

-¿Entonces?-

-Es solo que nunca te veo, lo bueno es que pronto dejaremos los ensayos.-

-Si ya quiero que esto acabe, aunque disfruto cantar-

-Yo también, solo que prefiero pasar tiempo contigo-

-Yo igual-

-Vamos el ensayo ya debe estar por comenzar-

En el auditorio ya se encontraban todos ensayando cuando Gabriella y Troy llegaron.

-Lo sentimos señorita Darbus- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Ponganse en sus lugares, ahora que el musical se ha adelantado no podemos darnos el lujo de llegar tarde, siendo los protagonistas espero mayor compromiso por parte de ustedes-

-Es la ultima vez- y ambos se colocaron en su lugar.

Al poco rato...

-Creo que esto no esta funcionando, me falta algo - declaro la señorita Darbus -Ryan acercate, ponte aqui- ordeno, al mismo tiempor que señalaba el espacio a lado de Gabriella.

-¿Aqui?-

-Si, ahi Ryan, tendremos que hacer unos cambios, no hay quimica entre ustedes veremos qeu tal lo hace Ryan--Pero...-Balbuceo Troy.

-Pero nada Bulton, cantas muy bello pero no es lo unico que se necesita-

Se hizo una pequeña prueba, ahora Ryan ocupaba el lugar de Troy y viceversa.

-Me encanta, asi se quedara, Troy tu seras pareja de Sharpay, Gabriella tu iras con Ryan-

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui le dejo, todavia tengo tarea, quiero saber sus opiniones, no se si seguir o darle corton como pronto saldra la peli dos no se que hacer, ustedes que dicen??? **

**Dejen reviews porfis, si no es mucha molestia.**

**Atte: Cynthi**


End file.
